Assasians love
by shadow656
Summary: 47 a killer looks for that special someone to love christie looks for the samething also when they meet something very special happens.
1. seeing you

It was a warm morning in washington young christie woke up and took a stretch like a cat agile she got up and head for the shower after a good shower she walked in to the kitchen and fixed her self some breakfeast she always ate healty never drank at all so she said" wonder whats on the news" she thought so she went in to the living room and turned on the tv a huge news report appeard someone was assasinated christie was excited abut this so she turned up the volume to hear the reprters were saying the target was a joseph clarence AKA swing king and all of his body gaurds and bystanders were dead joseph was strangled to death by a fiber wire this got christie eager for more, everyone ealse was shot and stabed to death so ounce that was over they did mention that the killer was on camera and advised everyone to be alert christie saw the man and instanly fell madly in love with the man he was bald wore a suit had a blood red tie and black gloves she wanted to know more about this man so she went to see and old friend who hopefully had some anwsers.

In sicily a tall bald man in a suit was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets looking down he just killed a joseph clarence and everyone in the building he did it with no remorse he enjoyed it after a few hours of walking he finaly got to his apartment after he setteld in he checkd up on his pet bird he was doing fine he chirpped happly so 47 went and cleand all of his guns during his travels he collected many guns his most prized one were the silverballer duel guns and scilencer after he cleand them and checked them he sat down in a chair and turned on the tv reports of his attack on the amusement park were glorius to him when he found out they had a viedo tape of him in action he kept calm they dont know he tought and that was good so he got ready for bed even though he was a killer he always thought about that special someone to find him but it would never happen so he finally passed out.

Christe found her friend in his home asleep in the chair so she kicked him in the leg so hard that woke him up he started shouting at her "OWWWW what the fuck was that for"? he asked in anger she answered "I need information on a bald killer today." "oh okay i know him." jack said still hopping up and down a little bit pissed off at her "okay he dosent have a name actually he has a number called 47 last timed i checked with him he was still in sicily doing a few jobs." jack said " why do you want to find him?" "because christie said "he intruges me he makes me feel special when i saw him kill all thoese people." so after an hour on information she got what she wanted and left now she tought time to meet you Mr.47 she said with happeiness and joy she christie never felt this way before at all she liked it she just coudlnt wait.


	2. moments

In the sky an airplane was flying through the clouds heading to sicily christie was siting staring out of the window thinking about 47 now that she knew were to find him she will have him all to her self it took a few hours for the plane to land ounce she got off she looked around and saw nothing but people everywere so she started her journay she decided to call for a taxi and an apartment ounce she got setteld in she went to the balcony and looked out the window a lot of beutiful buildings shine in the gleaming sun so she went for a workout hours later she got dressed and ready to look for the one she loved.

47 woke up and looked around he streached and got up he went to do some pushups after about 100 of them he took a shower after that he went to his computer and got a new mission he was to kill a mafia mob boss in a nice house outside of sicily so he got ready everything he needed and left he got into his car and drove to his destinatin as he drove through the streets he saw the most beautiful woman in the world she had white hair great body pretty eyes he coudnl't help but stare at this angel then he noticed she was staring at him they both just looked at each other with love so he drove off at that moment christie knew it was him so she ran as fast as she could to her car and drove after him.

47 parked his car a few miles from the house he got his sniper rifle ready for some kills so he started climbing the cliff side ounce he got over it he looked saw the whole mansion and a lot of gaurds good he tought more fun for me he saw a mail man walking down the road so he got his rifle ready aim and he fired shot him right in the head and killed him this was the start of something grand.


	3. found you

Christe saw the car her haert flutterd with joy she found him she heard gun fire so she grabed her gun and went off 47 shot a gaurd in the head and then opend the door to reveal two more gaurds and he killed them quickly head shots he walked toward the garage snuck up behind a guard and broke his neck the he grabed the shotgun and killed the gaurds protecting the front and went inside christie with her gun out started shotting everyone around the pool she was very skilled in pistoles and easly killed them all even one of the maids got shot down and landed in the pool christe walked over to the corpse and found the keys to the basement so she walked insiede 47 continued his rampage in the house killing everyone he then got up staris and found his target in his room afraid 47 noticed a knife on the table his target was foucesd on the door that he did not even know 47 enterd the room he then stuck the blade of the knife to his targets throut and asked "were are the ones who are trying to kill me?" he said in an angry tone then christie enterd the room she saw what was happeing and smiled and let 47 continue "now were are they?" "i dont know." the mob boss said "he is lying." christie said "how do you know?" 47 asked impressed "you can tell by the look in his eyes." christie said "okay their in paris thats all i know." the mob boss said "ok." 47 said and he slit his throut blood spilling all over the floor ouce that was over 47 looked up at christe and smiled "thank you." he sad "your very welcome." christie said "so why are you here?" 47 asked "because i care about you and you intruge me greatly." christie said with a sultury tone 47 could not belive it this women this angel comes to find him and cares for him "very well you shall join with me." 47 said christe screamed with joy and hugged 47 tightly to her not wanting to let go at all "ok you can let go now." "sorry." christie said so they left in his car and went to christies apartment and picked up her things and left for 47s apartment ounce they got there christe grabed 47 pulling him into a kiss that nither one of them wanted to end "how do you know about me?" 47 asked "i saw you on the news and got some information form a friend who knows you." 47 thought of jack idiot the said in his tooughts 47 lead chrisie into the bedroom and asked her a few questions "what do you do?" "i work as a killer for hire just like you." she said "oh okay." so christie laid down under the covers with 47 and snuggled up to him felling his mucels she kissed him and he kissed her back and said "i love you "i love you to and both went to asleep in each others arms.


	4. loving you

47 woke up he looked around the room and noticed Christie lying in his arms tightly in his body he smelled at her and he decided to wake he up so he kissed her all over her neck and back she just giggled and got closer to him so he smacked her butt and that got her up "HEY!" Christie said "Good morning how did you sleep?" 47 asked "I slept very good thank you."Christiesaid so she kissed him and licked his lips and got on top of him so he kissed her back giving her the same passion she enjoyed it very much "What do you want to do today?" 47 asked "Well I want to stay in bed all day long with you." she said so 47 got up and went to the shower but Christie went after him into the shower and had some fun a few hours later both Christieand 47 came out of the bedroom fully clothed both sat down at the table having breakfast "So who are we killing today?" Christie asked "We are going to Paris our next target is there." 47 said "He runs the opera and we need to hit him there." "Okay so when do we go?" "Tonight we leave." 47 said so for the rest of the day the two talked and got to know one another they walked through the park Christie felt great whenever she was around 47 she couldnever leave him at all she wanted to stay with him forever and love him like the love he deserves so ounce they made it back to their apartment they go t their things and left they got on the plane and were ready christie laid her head down on 47 lap and said "I love you so much." "I love you to I would never leave or hurt you at all I will protect you with my dying breath." 47 said and with that they kissed and went to sleep flying through the clouds heading to Paris.


	5. staying with you

The clouds over Paris were beautiful to 47 as he looked out he still felt Christie's head on his lap while he was holding her hand they were about to land so he had to wake her up "Christie wake up honey." Christie mumbled something and snuggledup closer to him so 47 kissed her head and she woke up and looked at him and smiled "Good morning love." she said and kissed him and tried to get into 47 lap but he would not let her "Good morning to you to lovely." he kissed her after a few hours and getting their luggage they got in a taxi cab and went to the apartment 47 got ounce they got settled in Christie grabbed 47 and kissed him lovingly and holding him tightly to her never letting go 47 held onto her to so they went and got their equipment for the hit "So how is this going to work are we going to wipe out the whole building?" Christie asked "No we are going to go out on a date to the opera and ounce we get inside then we will hit the targets." Christie went over to 47 and sat in his lap 47 grabbed a hold of her and held her close to him "Make love to me 47." Christie said with a pleading look in her eye so 47 stood up and took off Christie's outfit she was gorgeous so he took her into the bedroom and made her all his and she would be with him forever.


	6. fun at the opera

Christie felt relaxed and ready she looked down at 47 she loved him so much they were still in bed after their love making she loved every minute of it and wanted more so she soon started kissing 47 all over he looked up and saw Christie he smiled and she did to "Hey how do you feel?" 47 asked "I feel great." Christie said truthfully so she grabbed 47 and sat in his lap and held him close "So who are are targets?" Christie asked "The first target is an opera performer and the other is the owner." so they went to the showers with joy after getting done they sat down and ate breakfast Christie was worried about tonight what if something happened to 47? what if he got shot? no she thought i will never let it happen never 47 was thinking of the something so they went out for a walk and then they got their equipment and got ready.

The opera house was full of buzz full of joy and greatness 47 walked down the road to it along with Christie at his side ounce they looked around and saw a bunch of people and security everywhere so 47 and Christie walked over to the counter and 47 gave the number card to the guard and got the jacket and inside was a ww2 pistol he needed for this mission so he grabbed the gun and put it in his coat so he was about to go to the bathroom but Christie wasn't going to let him "No please don't go i hate being away from you." she said "I hate being away from you to but we need to do this don't worry about me i will be fine i promise you here we can talk on these ear pieces." 47 gave Christie one so she looked up at him and kissed him and said "I love you so much." "I love you to." 47 said and with that they were off 47 went to the bathroom and closed the door and noticed one of the workers so he grabbed his fiber wire and strangled the worker to death and changed into his clothes so he grabbed the body and dumbed him into the box he then put the pistol into the toolbox and left Christie had already made it to the backdrops and looked around the opera music was playing she had to hurry so she climbed the stairs and pulled out a silencer and saw one of the workers and she shot him in the head and killed him and dragged him into the next room then she placed a bomb up on the scaffoldingand waited for 47 command. 47 walking through the backdrops made his way into the actors room noticed the fake pistol and grabbed it and replaced it with the other one and left the actor came in and got it and left and went to the stage to perform his scene 47 contact Christie "Christie i got the pistol in place do you have everything done?" "Yes im good here." "Okay meet me at the front of the entrance." so 47 hurried his way to the bathroom and he heard the shot so he knew he did it ounce he got to the entrance and changed back into his suit Christie was there waiting for him so she ran up to and hugged him tight and she pushed the button and a giant explosion happened the other target was dead everyone around it died on impact it was beautiful to them so they left and went home to bed were they felt at peace and tomorrow would be good for both of them.


	7. new mission

After the fun at the opera house, 47 and Christie made it back to their hideout, 47 took out all of his weapons and laid them down and started to clean them, while Christie was doing the same and she went to 47 and sat on his lap and snuggled up close to him "So what do you want to do love?" Christie asked 47 thought for a moment and picked up Christie she yelp in surprise and went to the bedroom to be together. After the special moment between them 47's laptop went off and Christie was up close to 47 so he tried to get up but Christie would not let him, "Christie i have to get it its important." 47 said Christie just mumbled and let 47 get up, 47 went over to the laptop and opened it their next mission was to go to Russia and kill a general of the soviet union so after getting all of the information 47 went back to bed and laid next to Christie.

The sun shone through the window and got in to Christie's eyes and she buried her face in 47 neck and licked his neck 47 looked and saw he just smiled and kissed Christie and she kissed back, "So whats are next mission?" Christie asked and hugged 47 tightly "We are going to Russia to kill a general so we have a few hours before our flight leaves." 47 said so their next mission was to go into the heart of Russia and it would not be easy but it will be done.


End file.
